For a computer system in which a plurality of real storage apparatuses are coupled to each other via a network, a volume identifier management method has been utilized in such a manner that a plurality of logical volumes of the plurality of real storage apparatuses is supplied to a host computer and a management computer as the same logical volume of one virtual storage apparatus (see Patent Literature 1 for instance).
By the above volume identifier management method, a logical volume of the virtual storage apparatus can be migrated from any real storage apparatus to any real storage apparatus in the network without stopping a volume utilization work and a volume management on the host computer.
On the other hand, in recent years, for a large scale storage aggregation environment in which a real storage apparatus is shared and used by a plurality of companies or a plurality of sections, a management method of a multi tenancy type in which an administrator is allocated to each company or each section and a real storage resource is distributed to each administrator is required as a storage management method in order to reduce a load of a storage administrator. In such an environment, a resource configuration management method for logically dividing a real storage resource to a plurality of clusters has been utilized (see Patent Literature 2).